


Faith In The Future

by badly_knitted



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic, F/M, Future Fic, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith has settled down in ways she would once have found laughable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith In The Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> Faith has settled down in ways she would once have found laughable. A future fic written for the prompt ‘BtVS/AtS, Faith, She never thought she end up a housewife,’ at fic_promptly.

If anyone had told Faith she'd wind up a housewife, she would have laughed in their face. Growing up, she’d never been a girly girl with dreams of white picket fences and settling down to raise a family; she’d had very definite plans to live life to the limits, take what she wanted, when she wanted it, and then move on. Marriage never crossed her mind; there’d be lovers in her life, naturally, but she’d love ‘em and leave ‘em. If guys could get away with living like that then why couldn’t she?

But Robin's a great husband, he gives her the space she needs and never tries to tie her down. Because she knows she has the freedom to run, she never feels the need, and she's happier than she would have believed possible, a soul-deep contentment that has swept away her wanderlust and left her becalmed in her own little bit of paradise. She’s finding that life in a small town suits her just fine.

She has friends here who have no idea about her past. To them, she’s just a regular wife and mother who’s chosen to stay home and raise her kids. They respect her choices even though most of them go out to work. Money might get a little tight occasionally, but they manage well enough, and if they need a little extra, she does a bit of portrait photography on the side, mostly kids. She has a talent for getting even the youngest of them to sit still and smile for the camera. It’s a hobby that sometimes helps pay the bills rather than a job, but she enjoys it. Funny how people can change as they get older.

Having kids of her own is proving to be the biggest adventure of her life and she never knows what each day will bring. It's not the edge-of-seat, life or death thrill of being a slayer, but it's not without excitement either. The pace can be as frantic as her previous life, keeping the little ones out of trouble, cleaning house, doing endless piles of laundry, shopping for groceries, fixing meals; some days the list of tasks seems never-ending. But then Robin gets home and helps out, bathing the kids and getting them to bed so that the two of them can relax with a glass of wine and some grown up talk.

At the weekends Robin takes over the kitchen and does all the cooking, which Faith doesn’t mind at all because he’s a terrific cook. She gardens when the weather allows, or they might have a day out with the kids, a picnic at the beach. She’s so domesticated it’s almost surreal; sometimes she has to pinch herself to check that she’s not dreaming.

If her old friends could see her now they wouldn’t believe their eyes, but this is the life she’s chosen for herself, and she wouldn’t change it for the world.

The End


End file.
